Through the Love of an Enemy
by Jasmine Taiyoukai
Summary: Sesshomaru has been severely traumatized. All hope seems lost to save the western prince until his father's old friend comes for a visit with his family. It's up to his new friends to save him, but did they come in time to help their royal friend?Full sum
1. Meetings of the Moons

Through the Love of an Enemy

Chapter One- Meetings of the Moons

Lady Nishiria sat in the rocking chair in her husband's study. Her oldest son, Sesshomaru, sat in her lap. He had his legs drawn to his chest, his arm wrapped around his mother, and his head upon her breasts. He had his eyes closed, though he was quite awake. Nishiria gently rolled her feet on the floor, causing the chair to slowly roll back and forth. The fireplace was directly in front of them, as were several large deer furs.

On the furs sat her oldest daughter, Sakura, who was Sesshomaru's younger sister. Sakura held in her arms her younger sister Kitara, and her younger brother, Kuniku. They were toddlers, and so were oblivious to what had happened to their oldest sibling, aside from the loss of his left arm.

Lord Seibunishi sat at his desk, writing in silence the punishments that would be done to the shadowed dog demonesses that had captured, tortured, and molests his heir. They were waiting for Seibunishi's second wife, Ayako to arrive at his study along with their pups.

All was silent for a long while until a knock was heard at the door. Sighing tiredly, Seibunishi stood and walked to the door.

"My Lord, we have captured the shadowesses," A guard bowing on one knee reported.

"Good, put them in the Torture Rooms, we will be down shortly," Lord Seibunishi commanded.

"Yes, Lord Seibunishi," The guard said, standing and walking down the hall.

Deeply sighing, Seibunishi walked to the rocking chair that his mate was sitting in.

"Sesshomaru," He said quietly, kneeling behind the boy.

"I understand, Father," Sesshomaru quietly replied, carefully climbing from his mother's lap.

Sesshomaru and his mother were about five and a half feet tall, and Seibunishi was just over six feet tall. Sakura was chest height to Sesshomaru, and Kitara, Kuniku, and their half siblings Ketura and Isamaru were all about waist height to Nishiria. They all had gold eyes and silver hair. Nishiria and Sesshomaru had red-violet eyelids and two violet stripes on their cheeks wrists and ankles. Seibunishi had one deep blue stripe on his cheeks and wrists. InuYasha, Kylie, Ketura and Isamaru had no stripes. Seibunishi had a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead that had been passed on to all his children. Sakura had three orange stripes on her cheeks and ankles. They all had silver tails that were as long as they were tall. Sesshomaru and Seibunishi had large fluffy tails, whereas the others had thin, short-haired tails. Sesshomaru and Seibunishi both kept their tail on their right shoulders. They had claws and fangs; Nishiria, Sesshomaru and Sakura's were poisonous. Seibunishi, Nishiria, Sesshomaru, Sakura, Kitara, and Kuniku had elflike ears, and InuYasha, Kylie, Ketura and Isamaru had doglike ears on the tops of their heads.

Ayako was a human, unlike her inu youkai husband. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She stood slightly taller than Nishiria. She got easily chilled, and often wore several layers of clothing. She often wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick over her full lips. She kept her hair knee length and un-bound.

"Wait here for Ayako, we will return shortly," Seibunishi softly spoke to Nishiria.

She nodded at him silently, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru followed his father out of the study and through the white and black marble halls of his family's heirloom castle.

Sesshomaru stood beside his father. In front of them stood five demonesses, all bound and held by chains connected to the cold stone walls.

"Sesshomaru?" Seibunishi gently asked.

"These are the ones," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Seibunishi nodded at him, reaching out and gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Is there any specific punishment that you would like inflicted upon them?" He asked his eldest son.

Sesshomaru stood in silence for a moment before answering his father's question.

"The guards," Sesshomaru told him.

"What do you mean?" Seibunishi questioned.

"Several of them are in heat and without mates. Let them use the shadowesses," Sesshomaru explained.

"Fitting, I suppose," Seibunishi mused. "Very well then. I shall give commands for this punishment. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru bowed to his father and silently left to his father's study.

"Little sister?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the door quietly.

Sakura looked up at her older brother from her spot on the floor. Kitara and Kuniku had moved to Nishiria's lap. Ayako was sitting with Ketura and Isamaru in her lap on the floor. InuYasha and Kylie sat on either side of her.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, sitting down and holding his hand out to her. Sakura scooted into his lap, laying her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"I missed you, nii-san," InuYasha said, walking over to his brother and sitting on his lap next to Sakura.

Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around InuYasha as a replacement for his left arm.

"Do you know when your father will be here, Sesshomaru?" Ayako asked quietly, knowing that he could easily hear her.

"Soon, he needed to give punishment orders for the shadowesses," He answered, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Okay," Ayako said just as quietly.

Reaching over, she tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I'm very proud of you, Sesshomaru. You've been very brave," Ayako told him. "You're becoming a very fine young man."

He could feel his mother staring at the back of his head.

"Thank you, Step-mother" Sesshomaru said with false gratitude.

Ayako smiled warmly at him.

"You're quite welcome," She replied.

"Mama, why do we have to wait for Papa?" Kitara asked, yawning.

"He has something to tell us, baby girl," Nishiria replied, kissing her forehead.

"Okay mama," Kitara said, laying her head back down on Nishiria's shoulder.

"Why can't he tell us tomorrow?" InuYasha asked sleepily.

"All he told Nishiria and me was that it was important and that he wanted to meet us in his study tonight," Ayako answered.

"Is it bad?" Sakura questioned.

"He sounded excited about it, so I would hope not," Nishiria answered jokingly.

"Oh," Sakura said with a slight blush, burying her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru quietly asked.

"Yes, Sesshy?" Nishiria asked, using his much detested pet name.

"Do you thing one of the healers can re-grow my left arm?" He asked, hiding his frown.

"I don't know, I hope they can though," She answered truthfully.

Just then, the door opened and Lord Seibunishi entered, sitting down on the floor between Nishiria and Ayako.

"What did you want to tell us, Papa?" Kylie asked, stifling a yawn.

"Come here, sweetie," He said, crossing his legs Indian-style.

Kylie tiredly walked along the soft furs to her father, sitting down in his warm lap. He smiled down at his fourth-born pup, giving a small scratch to her dog-like ears. Kitara and Kuniku crawled from their mother's lap into their father's, leaving her's empty. InuYasha scrambled into her's just before she could stand.

"Thank you, InuYasha, for cuddling with me," Nishiria whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome, mama Nishiria," InuYasha replied kindly and sleepily.

"Now that we're all comfortable, I suppose you'd like to know why you're here." Seibunishi said to his family.

"What's the surprise, Daddy?" Isamaru asked excitedly.

Seibunishi smile over at his youngest pup.

"An old friend of mine is coming to visit with his family. His name is InuYaizou Taiso. They should be arriving tomorrow morning," He announced.

"Quite short notice," Sesshomaru commented bordly.

"Indeed, but only for you. I've know for quite sometime. And from what I understand, his three eldest are about your age, Sesshomaru," He replied with a toothy grin. "I have also been told that his oldest son, Inuomaru, is quite the swordsman."

"Does he have little kids for us to play with too?" Ketura yipped.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out, won't we?" Seibunishi answered playfully.

Ketura giggled.

"Okay, poppy," She replied.

"Now, off to bed with you, we've got a big day ahead of us" Seibunishi said, picking up the three pups in his lap.

"Papa, can't we stay up a bit longer?" Kylie begged, stifling a yawn.

"No, baby girl, you need to get to bed so you can rest. We need to have things prepared for our guests tomorrow. The other lords will be here as well, you know," Nishiria told her, standing up as well.

Kylie pouted as her father carried her to her room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger sister.

"Go ahead Sakura," He told her. "I'll be fine tonight."

"Are you sure, big brother?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Sesshomaru assured her.

"Okay, goodnight, big brother," Sakura replied, slightly worriedly.

He gave a small smile, hugging her one last time before allowing her to stand and go to her own room. Everyone else had left. He was alone.

00000000000

Sesshomaru sat in the center of a pitch black room. He could hear them; everywhere, laughing. Looking around frantically, he tried to search for a way out. He stood and started running. He didn't know where he was going; just that he could still hear the voices.

Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A glint of silver. Sesshomaru looked up. There was a girl. She smiled at him, and gave a small wave. She had the same eyes, hair color, stripes and symbol as him. She was about five feet tall, and kept her short haired tail wrapped around her midsection. A white dress swirled around her form as she turned and walked away.

"WAIT!" He screamed, running after her.

She continued walking as if she hadn't heard him.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted; running faster as he reached a hand out to grab her's.

She slowly began to disappear.

000000000

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Sweat caused his clothes to cling to his body, and he was clutching the sheets on his bed.

He stood from his bed. Walking on the neatly polished wooden floor, he made his way to the balcony doors. Almost silently, he slipped through them, and walked to the far railing. There was a slight breeze as he gazed up at the nearly full moons and stars.

All he could think of was that girl from his dream.

'She was beautiful,' He thought to himself.

A small smirk lit his features at the thought of her. Then, it suddenly disappeared.

'I don't even know if she exists, let alone who she is,' Sesshomaru thought glumly.

A mask of indifference suddenly covered his face. It had once been a powerful tool in battle, but since the incident it was beginning to become a way of life for him. The shadowesses used his emotions against him, and so he often feared showing them openly. There were a select few people who ever saw him smiling, or heard his laugh anymore.

The girl's bright smile suddenly flashed into his mind once again.

'Would I let her see my smile?' He wondered to himself. 'Could I trust her enough?'

He turned and walked back into his room.

Sesshomaru walked over to the pile of furs by the lit fireplace. On it was a small black puppy. He picked it up and sat down on his bed.

"Suzie, what can I do about this?" He sighed to the Labrador pup.

She replied by yipping and licking his striped cheek. Sesshomaru smiled and scratched her ears, holding her close to his chest.

A quiet knock was suddenly heard at his door.

"Big brother?" Someone asked, cracking the door open.

"Yes InuYasha?" Sesshomaru relied, looking over to the door.

"I had a nightmare, and I can't find Mama or Papa," He explained quietly, slipping in. "Can I stay here?"

"Come here," Sesshomaru replied, setting Suzie down on the floor.

InuYasha waked quietly to the bed next to the fireplace. He sat down on the bed, only to be pulled onto Sesshomaru's lap, and against his chest.

"At least I'm not the only one having nightmares tonight," He whispered in his younger sibling's triangle ear.

InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arms around his older sibling. They sat like that for a long while before Sesshomaru spoke.

"InuYasha, get up," he told h is half-brother.

"What is it nii-san?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru walked out onto the balcony. He strained his ears and could hear commotion by the Entrance Gates.

"Someone's here InuYasha, Sesshomaru answered finally. "We should go to greet them, hurry and dress."

InuYasha nodded, hurrying off to his bed chambers.

Jasmine sat in the horse-drawn carriage between her older brother, Inuomaru, and her younger sister, Isabelle, They had been traveling for several days to get to the Western Palace. They had all been excited about going to meet the king. She hoped that she would get to meet his pups, especially Sesshomaru. She wanted to pay her condolences to him after hearing what had happened to him.

"Sis, look," Inuomaru whispered to her and Isabelle.

They turned their heads to where he was pointing. They sight awed her to no end. It was the Western Palace.

"It's also a shelter during war," Their father, InuYaizou, commented from behind them. He was riding his prized albino unicorn.

"Like Jiji's castle?" Liara, another of Jasmine's younger sister, piped up.

"Yes, like _Lord_ Jiji's father's castle," InuYaizou corrected gently.

"Sorry Papa, I forgot about that," Liara apologized, her cheeks flushed.

"That's alright, Liara," He said, smiling down at his fifth born pup. "Just remember not to make that mistake again."

"Okay," She said quietly.

"Father?" Jasmine asked.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jasmien asked curiously.

"We'll have to wait and find out, now won't we?" InuYaizou replied. "I suppose Seibunishi will have something up his sleeve for us."

"Don't you mean _Lord_ Seibunishi," Isabelle corrected.

"Oh very funny pup," He scoffed teasingly. "We're friends, and he gave me permission to casually address him."

"We're friends with Jiji, and he lectures us for addressing him formally," Isabelle replied matter of factly.

InuYaizou raised his brow at her.

"I suppose I should ask him about that next time I see him, as he will likely be at the palace with his mother and father for the meetings," He replied, looking in front of him.

"He'll be there?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Yes, with his father and mother. They'll be there for the meetings of the moons," InuYaizou informed them.

"I thought that was on the night of the full moon," Jasmine stated.

"It is, as well as on the nights one before and one after it. That's why it's called the meetings of the moons," he explained.

"Oh," Jasmine said, quietly, gazing over at the huge, white marble palace.

They were soon at the gate. Two guards stood on the outsides of the gate. Each of them wore silver armor with the symbol of the west on their chests. At their left hips was one sword each. The one on the left stood slightly taller than the other, and had bright green hair, eyes, and a bright green moon on his forehead with a red stripe going through it. The guard standing one the right had pastel blue hair, sky blue eyes, and an upside down blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead; also with a red stripe through it.

InuYaizou drove the unicorn to the front of the group. The guards, recognizing InuYaizou from past visits, bowed and opened the steel gate. After opening it, they stepped out of the way and allowed them to enter.

Inuomaru, Isabelle, and InuYaizou had silver hair, and one green stripe on each cheek and wrist. Inuomaru had his father's golden stripe on each cheek and wrist. Inuomaru had his father's golden eyes, where as Isabelle had her mother's azure blue eyes. Like most demons, they had pointed ears, claws and fangs. InuYaizou was six feet tall, Inuomaru was shoulder height to him, and Isabelle and Jasmine were five feet tall. Kanna, their mother, was shoulder height to Isabelle.

On the corners of the Palace were four huge towers. At the top of them were huge silver flags with a blue crescent moon in the center of them and violet tassels around the edges. Around the south and west sides of the castle were gardens. In the northeast corner was a moor. The northern side was training fields and grazing fields. They eastern side was vineyards, orchards, and vegetable gardens. Around the castle, a good distance from it, was a wall. On each side there was one gate with a path leading to the four main entrances to the castle.

Jasmine looked in awe at the beautiful flowers in the gardens. She looked up at her father.

"Otou-san?" Jasmine called up to him.

He turned the unicorn around.

"Yes Jasmine?" InuYaizou asked after turning back to the right direction.

"If we're not too busy today, may I pleeese go walking in the gardens," She begged cutely, stringing out the 'e' sound in please.

"I don't see why not, but you will have to ask Seibunishi," He replied, nodding her head to the path.

Jasmine looked up. There, by the entrance to the castle, was the royal family.

Sesshomaru jerked his head to the side; cracking his neck. In his hand he held a practice sword. He had just gone through his morning routine in the training fields.

"I guess it's too late to ask to spar with you?" Someone asked from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to his side. There was a boy, about his age, sitting on the fence around the training field.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Inuomaru Taiso," He replied.

Sesshomaru nodded to a spare sword under the fence. Inuomaru smirked and jumped down from the fence, picking up the sword after shedding his haori; as did Sesshomaru.

"You know, my sisters have been looking for you," Inuomaru told him as they got into fighting stances.

"I'll remember that," Sesshomaru replied; charging at him

Inuomaru narrowly dodged the attack.

'Father was right, Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'He is quite good.'

"You know," Inuomaru interrupted his thoughts. "Jiji was here a few minuets ago with me. HE went and told my sisters where you are. They'll be here soon."

"How wonderful," Sesshomaru said more to himself than his opponent, who's attack he had just block.

"You don't sound too happy about that, Inuomaru replied. "I'd think someone like you would be happy about that."

"Why should I be happy when women are the entire reason for your coming here!" Sesshomaru shouted; rage taking over.

He hit Inuomaru's sword from his hand, and stepped on his chest after shoving him down.

"You think you know about me?" Sesshomaru said to him. "You know nothing of what I've been through."

With that, Sesshomaru turned only to face his sisters, Jiji, and three girls that he'd never met before. One of them ran up to him; holding two towels.

"Hello," She said when she got to him. "I'm Jasmine."

He took the towel from her. Then he glanced at her face. A look of shock overcame his emotionless mask.

'It's here,' Sesshomaru thought in shock.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked innocently.

"I need to talk to you," He said quietly.

"Um, okay," She said cheerfully. "Just a minuet. I need to give Inuomaru a towel first."

'This doesn't make any sense,' He thought. 'Why did I have that dream? Why her?"

"Sesshomaru?" Jasmine asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Let's go," He said, turning and walking away form her.

Jasmine hurried after him. Sesshomaru suddenly realized something. He quickly stopped and turned to look at her.

"How did you know my name?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Everyone knows _your _name, what kind of question is that?" Jasmine replied simply.

"How did you know that I wasn't InuYasha, or one of the guard's sons?" He desperately asked.

She sighed, looking at him seriously.

"For one thing," Jasmine started, "I doubt any of the guards have the royal crest. Second, I already met Lord InuYasha at the Castle Entrance, where you failed to be."

"I wasn't there because I had to train, and I was only here training because I had not been informed of your arrival," He bit out at her.

With that, he turned and stormed away from her towards the dojo, which was inside the castle.

Jasmine stood there for a moment before running off after him. Everyone else had gone to see if Inuomaru was alright after being knocked back by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed. "Wait!"

He ignored her as he entered the dojo.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Jasmine tried honestly.

"Forget it," He replied. "It was my fault for thinking that I could trust you."

Sesshomaru, we just met. Why would you judge me so soon?" Jasmine questioned.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I can't tell you. Not here at least, and not now," Sesshomaru answered, wiping the sweat off his neck, face, and torso with the towel that Jasmine had handed him earlier.

"But you will tell me, won't you?" She asked him.

He nodded, looking away from her face.

"My parents don't know that I know this," She said quietly, "but I heard them talking a couple of days before we left. I know about what happened to you. I want to help you. I want to be friends."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her face, not being sure on how to take that information.

"And how to you expect to do this?" He asked finally.

"For starter, this," She said, walking over to him and placing both hands on the stump of his left arm. After a few seconds, her hands started glowing green. When she opened her eyes wand pulled her hands away, his arm started re-growing. In a matter of second, he had his left arm back.

He slowly raised his hand up to eye level; examining it. It was perfect! Right down to the poison in his claws and the two violet stripes on his wrist.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru told her, hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome, Sieso," She told him, returning the embrace.

"Sieso?" He inquired, letting her go.

"Don't you like it?" She replied. "It's a nick name."

"I know what it is," Sesshomaru replied.

"If you don't like it, just say so," She told him.

"No, its fine," He replied. "Come on, I'll go get changed and show you around the castle."

Jasmine nodded, following him out the dojo.

"Neat!" Jasmine exclaimed; looking at a rather large picture on the wall. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "Do you like it?"

"Very much. Were you there?" Jasmine asked; it was a drawing of his father fighting another demon.

"No, but I was told quite a bit about it," He replied.

"Oh," She said quietly. "When did you draw it?"

"I was about two hundred years old then, so about three hundred years ago," Sesshomaru answered.

"So you've had it for quite a while then," Jasmine replied.

"Yes, I have," He said.

"Do you have any other drawings?" She question.

"They're hidden," He replied. "I could show you where they are, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else where they are."

"Okay," Jasmine said. "I promise."

He nodded, turning towards the door. She followed him silently. They walked down three staircases and several halls before coming to a halt.

Sesshomaru turned and held a finger to his lips. Jasmine nodded at him again. He turned back around. They had stopped in front of a portrait of his father, mother, and step mother. He pushed the portrait in. It moved backwards a few inches, and then swung backwards, revealing a small passageway for them.

"Hold on to my tail," He whispered to her; holding out the fluffy appendage for her. "Try not to pull on it. The portrait will close on its own."

"Alright," She said, wrapping it loosely around her slim waist, and using her tail to hold it in place. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning from her once more, he climbed into the passageway. Jasmine followed closely behind him. Because of her dress, it was difficult for her to crawl though the high passage. She heard the portrait snap back into position after a few crawl-paces. After a few minuets he stopped and turned around. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him with his tail.

"Sit in my lap," He told her.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Sit in my lap," He repeated.

"Why?" She asked shyly.

"Just trust me, alright?" Sesshomaru answered with a small sigh.

With an unseen blush, she carefully crawled into his warm lap, just as she had been told. He held her firmly against his chiseled chest, and scooted foreword.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru commanded gently in her ear.

"O-okay," Jasmine whispered back.

With that, he pushed them foreword once more, causing them to fall through a passage through the floor. Jasmine held onto him as tightly as she could to stop form screaming.

They landed safely on the floor.

"It's alright Jasmine," He said, setting her down on shaky legs.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again," She told him seriously, clinging to his chest to stop from falling.

"Sorry, I was afraid that if I told you what would happen that you wouldn't want to come," Sesshomaru said apologetically.

"Well you shouldn't have thought that,' Jasmine retorted, finding her balance.

"Are you a breedress?" He asked, very intentionally changing the subject.

"What?" She squeaked, taking his question entirely the wrong way.

"Must I always repeat myself?" Sesshomaru said with a barely visible smirk.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Jasmine answered quizzically.

"Can you create fire?" He asked.

"Not very well, but yes, I can," She answered.

"Good, do it," Sesshomaru told her, stepping away.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, becoming quite frustrated with all these riddles.

"Because I can't create it very well either," Sesshomaru replied.

Jasmine remained silent.

Without another word to each other, they concentrated their energies into a small orb. After a matter of second, the orbs sparked, and their fires were lit.

"Is there anything to light in here?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yes, follow me," He said, walking straight foreword.

After about five paces he stopped and knelt down.

The orb floated foreword and stopped in the center of a pile of sticks in a small fireplace, which lit slowly. When he was satisfied with the size of the fire in the fireplace, he stood.

"Wait here," He told Jasmine, unwrapping his tail from her waist as he walked to a part of the room even Jasmine's demonic sight couldn't find. He returned a minuet later with a torch.

"Light it," He told her.

She did so. He walked to the other wall, and lit another torch, and then went over to where they came in at and lit the two torches there. Between those two torches was a ladder.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't we take the ladder down?" Jasmine asked him.

"Because the torches weren't lit, so I couldn't see to climb down the ladder," He answered.

"Oh," She muttered, not for the last time that day.

"Sit down, I'll get some pictures out," He said, walking over to a shelf filled with boxes.

"There were some large, plushy pillows on the floor. Jasmine sat on one of them, watching Sesshomaru as he sifted through some boxes. After a few minuets, he sat next to her; holding some parchment.

"Be careful, these are kind of old," Sesshomaru warned.

"Alright," Jasmine replied, taking the drawing gently in her hands.

She turned so that the light was on the drawings better so she could see them.

"Sieso, these are beautiful!" She told him.

"Thanks," He said weakly, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, setting the pictures aside.

"It's just that…never mind," He said.

"Sesshomaru, tell me what's wrong," Jasmine demanded.

He looked away sadly.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me," She told him.

She waited another moment before standing. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"If you won't let me help you, then there's no point in me being here," Jasmine told him, turning and starting to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted; grabbing her hand quickly. "Don't go,"

"Will you let me help you?" She asked him, not turning around.

"Promise me you won't repeat anything I tell you to anyone. You can't journal about it, and can't mention it to me unless we are here, in this room," Sesshomaru told her.

"I promise," Jasmine pledged.

"Then I will allow you to help me."


	2. Arrival of the Royals

Chapter Two- Arrival of the Royals

"InuYaizou, it's been a while," Seibunishi stated, sitting at his desk.

"Indeed it has, Seibunishi," InuYaizou replied, sitting across from him.

"Tell me, why is it that you, after all these years, decided to come to the castle?" Seibunishi asked, leaning foreword.

"Is there such a problem with an old friend wishing to get away from his worries?" InuYaizou questioned.

"I know you InuYaizou. What did you come for?" He demanded seriously.

InuYaizou gave a long, tired sigh.

"Kanna and I have been talking, and we've decided that we want to dismiss the betrothal between Sesshomaru and Jasmine," He stated.

Seibunishi was silent for a moment.

"Allow me to speak with Nishiria about it first," Seibunishi said quietly, slightly shocked.

"Alright, thank you," InuYaizou thanked.

Seibunishi stood and looked out the window behind his desk.

"May I inquire as to why you wish for this?" Seibunishi asked.

"We don't see it appropriate with what has happened to Sesshomaru," InuYaizou replied.

"And what if we refuse to honor your wishes?" Seibunishi inquired.

"We can meet later and plan on what to do," InuYaizou answered. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement that will please everyone."

Seibunishi nodded.

"I'll talk to Nishiria about it, and see what Ayako thinks as well," he replied. "She doesn't yet know about the betrothal."

"Alright. I'll go talk to Kanna," InuYaizou told him, standing.

"Send the guard in when you leave," Seibunishi told him.

InuYaizou nodded, turned, and left. Seibunishi watched him relay his message to one of the guards standing outside the study door.

"My Lord?" The guard asked, bowing on one knee.

"Retrieve Nishiria and Ayako," He stated, not looking at the guard.

"As you wish, My Lord," The guard said; standing and going to do as he had been commanded.

Seibunishi sat back down at his desk and pulled out some papers. He dipped his quill in the inkpot, and got to work.

Jasmine sat, staring into the fire. Sesshomaru's head was on her chest, his arms around her small form. Jasmine had one arm around his shoulders, and was stroking his hair with the other. He had told her everything. About being captured. About being molested. About being raped. About wanting to die, just to get away form them. About the spells and potions they forced on him. About everything.

She had kept her promise. She listened to him and didn't criticize him for how he felt.

'I wouldn't have done any better,' Jasmine had sadly thought.

"Sieso?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"How long ago were you brought back to the castle?'

"Two months ago," He answered.

"Have you told anyone about it before?" She asked.

"Just you," Sesshomaru replied. "Why?"

"You just seemed really eager to tell me everything, that's all," Jasmine answered quietly.

It was silent for a moment.

"Jasmine, why do you want to help me?" Sesshomaru asked; looking up at her.

"Because I want to be you friend, and friends help each other," She answered.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" He asked.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to befriend you?" She asked him.

"No, it just seems like everyone who wants to befriend me wants it because of my title, or for gold," Sesshomaru explained.

"Papa only makes friends with good people, and he's known your father for years," Jasmine said, "and so I'd hoped you would be like him."

"And what if I was the complete opposite of that?" He asked.

"Then I would be disappointed. I'd gotten my hopes up," Jasmine answered truthfully.

He fell silent for a moment, laying his head back down on her chest.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you get better soon," Jasmine whispered in his ear.

He snuggled closer to her chest.

"I hope so too, Jasmine," He whispered quietly into her breasts.

"Oh! I remembered something!" Jasmine exclaimed, sitting up.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jasmine pulled a string from around her neck. On the end of it was a small, black velvet bag.

"This is for you," She told him, holding the bag out to him.

Sesshomaru took the bag. He loosened the string and dumped the contents out in his hand.

"What are they?" He asked, looking down at the tiny red spheres.

"Blood stone chakras," She answered. "They're said to heal physical, emotional, and mental wounds."

"Thanks," He said, putting the spheres back in the pouch.

"You're welcome," She said. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I had a bunch extra of those."

"You collect these?" He asked, holding up the bag.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered. "I'd show you the others, but I haven't been shown to my room yet."

"You haven't?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly excited.

"No, why?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"That means that they haven't prepared you room yet," He said standing. "Come on!"

"Wait! Sesshomaru where are we going?" She asked, following him up the ladder.

"You'll see," He said, crawling through the passage.

"What about the torches and the fireplace?" She asked, crawling out of the portrait hole.

"Cala will take care of it," He replied. "Let's go."

"Sesshomaru!" Jasmine shouted, jumping in front of him.

"What?" He asked, stopping so he wouldn't run into her.

"Tell me what's going on. And who's Cala?" She asked him, panting.

"Cala is the servant who showed me where the passage is," Sesshomaru replied, "and where we're going is the head of servant's office."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

Sesshomaru smirked, picked her up bridal-style, and started off at a run down the hall.

"You'll see."

"Kanna," InuYaizou said, closing the door behind him.

She looked up form her spot on the bed.

"How'd it go?" She asked, setting her book aside.

"He said that he would talk to Nishiria and Ayako about it, and that he'd call us for a meeting when they come to a decision," He explained, sitting next to her.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "Perhaps we should just forget about the whole thing."

"Kanna," InuYaizou said warningly. "We will speak to them later and figure something out to please everyone."

"Okay, I just hope we're doing the right thing," Kanna said, cuddling him.

"We are, trust me," he said, holing her close to his chest.

Kanna nodded, closing her eyes tiredly.

"I have an idea about what we could do," Kanna told him, yawning.

"Tell me when you wake, koi," InuYaizou said to her gently.

'She is still tired from our long journey,' He thought to himself, moving to lay her down on the bed.

"InuYaizou," Kanna whispered. "Be here when I wake up, okay?"

"Of course," He told her. "Now sleep."  
She closed her eyes, and not a moment later she was asleep. InuYaizou smiled down at his sleeping mate. He knew she shouldn't still be tired; she had slept most of the way there.

"Gods let it be so," He whispered to himself, sliding down her body until he got to her stomach. He laid the side of his head on her stomach so his ear was pressed against it. He could hear three heartbeats. Kanna was pregnant with twins.

"Seibunishi, what's wrong," Nishiria asked as she walked into the study, Ayako following close behind.

"Sit down," He told them, not looking up form his work.

"Seibunishi, why did you call us here?" Ayako asked, sitting in the chair across from his.

"I spoke with InuYaizou a few moments ago," He informed them, still not looking up.

"What did you talk about?" Nishiria asked.

He sighed; cradling his face in his hands.

"Seibunishi," Nishiria said, touching his arm.

He gently grabbed her hand.

"Ayako," Seibunishi said. "When Sesshomaru was born, we had him betrothed to InuYaizou and Kanna's daughter, Jasmine. Today InuYaizou asked to have that betrothal dismissed."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Ayako asked quietly.

"Not to our knowledge," Nishiria answered.

"What did you tell him?" Ayako asked.

"I told him that I'd talk to you two, and call him and Kanna here when we were ready for them," He answered, looking over at her, and releasing Nishiria's hand.

"We…we should give ourselves some time to contemplate on what to do. Call them here over dinner," Nishiria suggested, hesitating somewhat.

"Alright," Seibunishi said quietly.

"I don't think we should honor it," Ayako said. "Sesshomaru's been through enough already."

"InuYaizou and Kanna think that too," Seibunishi informed her. "I'm sure we can come to a decision that will please everyone."

"Okay," She whispered, her eyes shining over with tears. "I should go."

"Ayako," Seibunishi called after her retreating for. "Ayako wait."

She didn't listen, and walked into the hall. He stood to go after her, but Nishiria stopped him.

"Give her some time to calm down," She whispered to him.

Seibunishi nodded simply, sitting back down.

"I need to go to Totosi's hut. I will only be gone for a few days, but I need to have the swords made before the boys' birthdays," He told her tiredly.

"Alright," Nishiria replied, moving to stand behind him. "Be careful when you go, I don't want to hear about you getting injured again on one of these trips."

He grunted in response as she started massaging his neck and shoulders.

"You spoil me," He said with a smirk as her slowly lay his head back on her chest.

"I love you," She replied. "I have the right to spoil you."

"Yes you do," Seibunishi agreed with a moan.

"I suppose I could talk to Ayako about spoiling you some more tonight," Nishiria whispered in his ear.

"Tell me, mate, what exactly do you plan to do?" He asked, looking up at her beautiful face.

Nishiria leaned down, planting a loving kiss on her soft lips.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," She replied, caressing his cheek with one hand and wrapping the other across his shoulders. "Supposing Ayako agrees."

He kissed her again.

"I can't wait," He whispered back.

Nishiria was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. Seibunishi sighted, pulling Nishiria's arms from his person.

"Enter," He called out.

A young neko youkai entered the room hesitantly. She bowed, being careful not to drop the white pillow she was carrying.

"Yes?" he asked, trying hard not to moan when Nishiria started massaging his shoulders again.

"Master Seibunishi!" A voice called out.

Seibunishi felt a sharp prick on is nose. Calmly, he brought his right hand to his nose. A small flea demon fell from his nose to the palm of his hand.

"Yes Myoga?" Seibunishi asked.

"It's…nice…to…taste…you…again…master," The flea demon gasped out.

"What do you want Myoga?" He asked again.

Myoga sat cross-legged in Seibunishi's palm, his four arms crossed as well.

"My lord…Lady Nishiria….you're younger sister, Lady Izayoi, has just entered the castle gates," He reported. "She has her family and some other relatives with her."

Seibunishi sight tiredly; not quite wanting to deal with his siblings at the moment.

"Have her showed to her rooms. Inform her that I have some matters to attend to before I can speak with them," He told Myoga.

"Yes Lord Seibunishi," Myoga said, bowing just before turning and jumping back onto the pillow.

"Make sure that they don't speak with Sesshomaru," Nishiria called out just before the door closed.

"Yes Milady," The servant replied politely.

"Now, My Love, you may go after Ayako," Nishiria told Seibunishi as she left the study.

Ayako stood in the gardens; watching her pups play with their newly acquainted friends. She knew that Seibunishi would go looking for her, but she didn't care. Not at that moment, al least. For the time being all she wanted was to be with her children.

'Did they do that to Sakura as well?' Ayako wondered; a tear falling down her cheek.

She felt a warmth behind her, and knew that her husband had come for her.

"Ayako," He muttered into her raven locks from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "Why are you saddened koi?"

Ayako took in a shaky breath.

"Did you have Sakura betrothed?" She asked him quietly.

He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"No, we didn't," He told her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ayako, what's wrong," He knew why she was upset, but he needed to know the extent of it from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I didn't think it was important," He replied.

"It shouldn't have mattered," Ayako half-shouted at him. "I love him as if he were my own child. You should have told me!" She stepped out of his grasp; tears of anger and of sadness running down her cheeks.

"Ayako, please," Seibunishi begged, not wanting to catch the children's attention.

"No Seibunishi! You should have told me about this!" Ayako shouted. "You should have told me," She whispered, finally giving in and letting out her tears, kneeling down on the ground.

Seibunishi knelt down and embraced her against his chest; running his claws through her black hair.

"It's alright Ayako," Seibunishi cooed in her ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anything of the betrothal when we wed. I was a fool for not telling you before now. I'm sorry."

Every once in a while he would glance up to check on the pups, but otherwise worked on consoling his wife.

After a while she fell into a light slumber, and he carried her in his arms to his bed chamber so they would be together with she rested.

Seibunishi deeply wished Nishiria to be there. He detested not knowing what to do about his mates. Nishiria was hardly ever angered, and always seemed to be able to help with other's problems. He needed desperate help. He had never meant to upset Ayako; he had thought it best to not tell her of the betrothal, and that it would be better that way. How he wished that would have been true. For a moment he considered trying to reach her telepathically, but what if Ayako woke and he didn't notice? He would have to be quick, he decided finally.

Seibunishi closed his eyes in concentration; reaching out to his mate. After a few moments he finally reached her.

:Nishiria: He asked her mentally.

:Yes, Seibunishi? What is it that you need: Nishiria replied.

:I need to speak with you, koi: Seibunishi replied.

:What are you:

:In my bed chambers. Move quietly, Ayako is asleep:

:I'll be there in a moment: She replied, breaking the connection.

Seibunishi gave a long sigh, nuzzling tiredly into Ayako's raven locks. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes, Milord?" The servant asked from his desk.

"I need you to move Jasmine Taiso's room," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"What?" Jasmine asked him. "Why?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but only long enough to catch her eyes as if to say 'be quiet' or 'you'll see'. She also noticed the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Where to?" He asked Sesshomaru, pulling a book off the bookshelf behind him.

Sesshomaru flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted near the back of the book. He pointed to a small square. In it the servant wrote 'Jasmine Taiso'. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the square next to it read 'Sesshomaru Taiyoukai'.

"I'll make sure the room is prepared immediately, Milord," He politely said; inclining his head in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru turned, pulling Jasmine along with him as he walked out the door.

"Sesshomaru what are you…" Jasmine started.

"Not now,' Sesshomaru interrupted.

Jasmine sighted. She was getting tired of being told to not talk.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minuet.

"My room," He answered shortly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Se we can talk over lunch," Sesshomaru replied, opening the door to a stairwell. "Backup."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Just trust me," He told her.

She did as he said to. Sesshomaru's aura suddenly flared, and he transformed into his demon form.

"_Climb on_," He told her in inu-youkai.

Hesitantly, she climbed onto his back.

"_Hold on tight_," He commanded.

She did so. When he felt her grip the soft fur on the scruff of his neck, he jumped p to the landing. Turning, he did so again. And again. And again. And again. The process continued until he reached the final landing, and told her to get off his back; once again, in inu-youkai.

She climbed off his back, and backed up some so he could transform back. Once he had done so, they walked through the pearl-white doors and down the black-and-white marble halls.

Jasmine stayed close to imp the entire way. Transforming that much in so little time can easily wear one out, and she wanted to make sure he didn't collapse in the hall.

She opened the door for him when they reached it. After they were both in the room, she closed the door and followed him the bed. They sat next to each other on the bed, until Jasmine noticed Suzie and moved to the furs to pet her.

"She's so cute!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Her name is Suzie," Sesshomaru informed her. "I have a golden retriever pup too, but he's usually in the gardens."

"Can we go there after lunch?" She asked; looking over at him.

"Alright," He replied.

Jasmine became concerned.

"You're tired," She stated.

"I'll be fine," Sesshomaru replied.

"If you want to take a nap…" She started.

"Jasmine, I'm fine," Sesshomaru said strictly.

She looked as if she was going to argue before nodding and going back to petting Suzie.

"What's the golden retriever's name?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Simba," He replied.

"When did you get them?" She asked.

"My sisters got them for me when I came back," He replied.

Jasmine smiled.

"That was nice of them," She said, scratching Suzie's velvet ears.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," Sesshomaru said.

"We brought my dogs with us," Jasmine informed him. "I don't know where they are though."

"We can look for them later," Sesshomaru replied.

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in,' Sesshomaru called in a demanding tone.

Three servants entered the room. The first one bowed politely, being sure to get out of the way for the other two. The second and third were holding silver trays with food on them. They carefully walked over to the small, round table by the glass door; the first servant following them to take the food from the trays and put it on the table.

"Is there anything else you wish for, Milord?" One of the servants politely asked.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jasmine. She shook her head.

"No, you are dismissed," He answered.

They all bowed and left silently.

Jasmine released Suzie and stood up. Sesshomaru did the same. He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She sat in it, and smoothed her dress out before he pushed the chair a small bit closer to the table for her and sat across the table from her.

They ate the broth and bread that had been served to them.

"So who's supposed to come for the meetings?" Jasmine asked curiously; wanting to purr as the warm broth slipped down her throat.

"The Western Lords," Sesshomaru answered.

"That's it?" She asked after sipping the broth.

"Yes. The other Kings come either in mid winter of mid summer," He explained, swallowing a piece of bread.

"Do they always come to the West?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're the strongest Kingdom in the world. That also comes as being the busiest," Sesshomaru took another bite from his bread, and sipped some broth.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, dipping a corner of the bread in the brother and eating it.

"People are always trying to beg for help, make treaties, threaten war, that kind of thing," Sesshomaru explained, sipping his broth.

"I'm sure that happens to the other three Kings as well," Jasmine replied.

"I know, but they're no where near as powerful as the West, so it happens here even more that in any of the other Kingdoms," He told her casually. "But even then, the Lords take care of the war threats, so if war did break out then they'd be safer here than in lands."

Jasmine sipped her broth quietly, not sure what to say to that statement. Sesshomaru looked up at her after a moment.

"Jasmine?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"No, why?"

"Good," He replied, quickly picking her up and running out to the balcony. When he got close to the edge, he jumped. Because of his demonic blood, he landed safely on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Jasmine asked as he set her down.

"My aunts are here," Sesshomaru answered. "They have a habit of being too caring."

"Then we'd better get going before they think to look over the balcony," Jasmine replied, walking off through the gardens.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the balcony before following quickly after her.

"Izayoi, please, I'm sure Seibunishi has his reasons for not wanting us to see Sesshomaru just yet," Izayoi's mate, InuNaitou begged.

"I don't care!" She shouted. "He doesn't have any right to do this! He didn't even tell us that Sesshomaru had been found!"

"Izayoi stop this now!" InuNaitou demanded, grabbing her upper left arm.

"No!" She shouted. "I want to see him!"

"I know you do, and so do I, and so do your sisters, but they're doing as Seibunishi told them to none-the-less," He replied, holding his now weeping mate against his chest.

"I've been so worried about him," She bawled into his chest. "It isn't fair!"

InuNaitou gave no reply, but simply held her tighter, supporting her weight against his.

"Father?" A small boy replied.

"What is it, pup?" InuNaitou replied.

"My cousin wasn't in his room," The child replied.

InuNaitou nodded and picked Izayoi up bridal-style.

"Let's go back to our chambers," He told the boy as he started walking down the hall in the direction they had just come from.

The guard walked silently down the hall. The red and yellow clan lords had just arrived at the castle. He had been assigned to inform Lord Seibunishi of their arrivals, and he had to be quick because the red clan lord needed to speak to Lord Seibunishi.

He knocked on the door to Lord Seibunishi's bed chambers and waited for a reply.

"Enter," He heard the lord call out.

The guard opened the door and bowed after entering.

"What is it?" Seibunishi demanded.

"My lord, the royals of the red and yellow clans have arrived. They wish to speak with you," The guard reported.

"Whatever it is they have to say can wait until tomorrow's meetings," He replied. "Now go."

The guard went to Lord Seibunishi's study and told the lords of his answer. They thanked him for telling them and then dismissed him.

Quickly making his way down the several flights of stairs, he went to the guard and servants chamber floors. After a few quiet halls he entered a room.

It wasn't very large, considering the number of people living in it. In the far right corner was a bed with a small side table next to it. There was a small rug in front of the fireplace on the left wall. In the near left corner was an armor stand.

The guard walked over to it. Carefully he removed his armor and weapons and placed them on or next to the stand before walking over to the bed.

"You look tired koi," His mate said as he sat next to her.

"You have no idea," Came his quiet reply. "How has she been?" He asked, stroking the tail of his feeding newborn pup.

"Better," She replied.

"Good," He responded. "And you?"

"Tired," She answered, smiling. "But happy."

"About…?"

"Our pups, looking forward to you and Riu coming home every evening," She told him. "Those kinds of things."

"Where are the others?"

"With some friends, they should be back soon," She replied.

He nodded.

"Cala, I love you," He whispered to her.

"I love you too," She replied, cuddling closer to him. "My Lyon."

"Oka-san!" A small pup exclaimed, running through the now open door.

Cala smiled warmly at the child as he and his three sisters climbed up the bed to their parents.

"Now, where's your brother?" Lyon asked them.

"He had to go train with some guards. We thought you were one of them," One of his daughters replied. "I guess we were wrong."


	3. Surprises

Through the Love of an Enemy

Chapter One- Meetings of the Moons

Lady Nishiria sat in the rocking chair in her husband's study. Her oldest son, Sesshomaru, sat in her lap. He had his legs drawn to his chest, his arm wrapped around his mother, and his head upon her breasts. He had his eyes closed, though he was quite awake. Nishiria gently rolled her feet on the floor, causing the chair to slowly roll back and forth. The fireplace was directly in front of them, as were several large deer furs.

On the furs sat her oldest daughter, Sakura, who was Sesshomaru's younger sister. Sakura held in her arms her younger sister Kitara, and her younger brother, Kuniku. They were toddlers, and so were oblivious to what had happened to their oldest sibling, aside from the loss of his left arm.

Lord Seibunishi sat at his desk, writing in silence the punishments that would be done to the shadowed dog demonesses that had captured, tortured, and molests his heir. They were waiting for Seibunishi's second wife, Ayako to arrive at his study along with their pups.

All was silent for a long while until a knock was heard at the door. Sighing tiredly, Seibunishi stood and walked to the door.

"My Lord, we have captured the shadowesses," A guard bowing on one knee reported.

"Good, put them in the Torture Rooms, we will be down shortly," Lord Seibunishi commanded.

"Yes, Lord Seibunishi," The guard said, standing and walking down the hall.

Deeply sighing, Seibunishi walked to the rocking chair that his mate was sitting in.

"Sesshomaru," He said quietly, kneeling behind the boy.

"I understand, Father," Sesshomaru quietly replied, carefully climbing from his mother's lap.

Sesshomaru and his mother were about five and a half feet tall, and Seibunishi was just over six feet tall. Sakura was chest height to Sesshomaru, and Kitara, Kuniku, and their half siblings Ketura and Isamaru were all about waist height to Nishiria. They all had gold eyes and silver hair. Nishiria and Sesshomaru had red-violet eyelids and two violet stripes on their cheeks wrists and ankles. Seibunishi had one deep blue stripe on his cheeks and wrists. InuYasha, Kylie, Ketura and Isamaru had no stripes. Seibunishi had a deep blue crescent moon on his forehead that had been passed on to all his children. Sakura had three orange stripes on her cheeks and ankles. They all had silver tails that were as long as they were tall. Sesshomaru and Seibunishi had large fluffy tails, whereas the others had thin, short-haired tails. Sesshomaru and Seibunishi both kept their tail on their right shoulders. They had claws and fangs; Nishiria, Sesshomaru and Sakura's were poisonous. Seibunishi, Nishiria, Sesshomaru, Sakura, Kitara, and Kuniku had elflike ears, and InuYasha, Kylie, Ketura and Isamaru had doglike ears on the tops of their heads.

Ayako was a human, unlike her inu youkai husband. She had long brown hair and chocolate eyes. She stood slightly taller than Nishiria. She got easily chilled, and often wore several layers of clothing. She often wore blue eye shadow and red lipstick over her full lips. She kept her hair knee length and un-bound.

"Wait here for Ayako, we will return shortly," Seibunishi softly spoke to Nishiria.

She nodded at him silently, reaching up and kissing his cheek.

Sesshomaru followed his father out of the study and through the white and black marble halls of his family's heirloom castle.

Sesshomaru stood beside his father. In front of them stood five demonesses, all bound and held by chains connected to the cold stone walls.

"Sesshomaru?" Seibunishi gently asked.

"These are the ones," Sesshomaru said quietly.

Seibunishi nodded at him, reaching out and gently squeezing his shoulder.

"Is there any specific punishment that you would like inflicted upon them?" He asked his eldest son.

Sesshomaru stood in silence for a moment before answering his father's question.

"The guards," Sesshomaru told him.

"What do you mean?" Seibunishi questioned.

"Several of them are in heat and without mates. Let them use the shadowesses," Sesshomaru explained.

"Fitting, I suppose," Seibunishi mused. "Very well then. I shall give commands for this punishment. You are dismissed."

Sesshomaru bowed to his father and silently left to his father's study.

"Little sister?" Sesshomaru asked, closing the door quietly.

Sakura looked up at her older brother from her spot on the floor. Kitara and Kuniku had moved to Nishiria's lap. Ayako was sitting with Ketura and Isamaru in her lap on the floor. InuYasha and Kylie sat on either side of her.

Sesshomaru walked over to her, sitting down and holding his hand out to her. Sakura scooted into his lap, laying her head on his chest so she could listen to his heartbeat.

"I missed you, nii-san," InuYasha said, walking over to his brother and sitting on his lap next to Sakura.

Sesshomaru wrapped his tail around InuYasha as a replacement for his left arm.

"Do you know when your father will be here, Sesshomaru?" Ayako asked quietly, knowing that he could easily hear her.

"Soon, he needed to give punishment orders for the shadowesses," He answered, just loud enough for her to hear him.

"Okay," Ayako said just as quietly.

Reaching over, she tucked some hair behind his ear.

"I'm very proud of you, Sesshomaru. You've been very brave," Ayako told him. "You're becoming a very fine young man."

He could feel his mother staring at the back of his head.

"Thank you, Step-mother" Sesshomaru said with false gratitude.

Ayako smiled warmly at him.

"You're quite welcome," She replied.

"Mama, why do we have to wait for Papa?" Kitara asked, yawning.

"He has something to tell us, baby girl," Nishiria replied, kissing her forehead.

"Okay mama," Kitara said, laying her head back down on Nishiria's shoulder.

"Why can't he tell us tomorrow?" InuYasha asked sleepily.

"All he told Nishiria and me was that it was important and that he wanted to meet us in his study tonight," Ayako answered.

"Is it bad?" Sakura questioned.

"He sounded excited about it, so I would hope not," Nishiria answered jokingly.

"Oh," Sakura said with a slight blush, burying her face in Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"Mother?" Sesshomaru quietly asked.

"Yes, Sesshy?" Nishiria asked, using his much detested pet name.

"Do you thing one of the healers can re-grow my left arm?" He asked, hiding his frown.

"I don't know, I hope they can though," She answered truthfully.

Just then, the door opened and Lord Seibunishi entered, sitting down on the floor between Nishiria and Ayako.

"What did you want to tell us, Papa?" Kylie asked, stifling a yawn.

"Come here, sweetie," He said, crossing his legs Indian-style.

Kylie tiredly walked along the soft furs to her father, sitting down in his warm lap. He smiled down at his fourth-born pup, giving a small scratch to her dog-like ears. Kitara and Kuniku crawled from their mother's lap into their father's, leaving her's empty. InuYasha scrambled into her's just before she could stand.

"Thank you, InuYasha, for cuddling with me," Nishiria whispered in his ear.

"Your welcome, mama Nishiria," InuYasha replied kindly and sleepily.

"Now that we're all comfortable, I suppose you'd like to know why you're here." Seibunishi said to his family.

"What's the surprise, Daddy?" Isamaru asked excitedly.

Seibunishi smile over at his youngest pup.

"An old friend of mine is coming to visit with his family. His name is InuYaizou Taiso. They should be arriving tomorrow morning," He announced.

"Quite short notice," Sesshomaru commented bordly.

"Indeed, but only for you. I've know for quite sometime. And from what I understand, his three eldest are about your age, Sesshomaru," He replied with a toothy grin. "I have also been told that his oldest son, Inuomaru, is quite the swordsman."

"Does he have little kids for us to play with too?" Ketura yipped.

"I guess we'll have to wait and find out, won't we?" Seibunishi answered playfully.

Ketura giggled.

"Okay, poppy," She replied.

"Now, off to bed with you, we've got a big day ahead of us" Seibunishi said, picking up the three pups in his lap.

"Papa, can't we stay up a bit longer?" Kylie begged, stifling a yawn.

"No, baby girl, you need to get to bed so you can rest. We need to have things prepared for our guests tomorrow. The other lords will be here as well, you know," Nishiria told her, standing up as well.

Kylie pouted as her father carried her to her room.

Sesshomaru looked down at his younger sister.

"Go ahead Sakura," He told her. "I'll be fine tonight."

"Are you sure, big brother?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes, I'll be fine," Sesshomaru assured her.

"Okay, goodnight, big brother," Sakura replied, slightly worriedly.

He gave a small smile, hugging her one last time before allowing her to stand and go to her own room. Everyone else had left. He was alone.

Sesshomaru sat in the center of a pitch black room. He could hear them; everywhere, laughing. Looking around frantically, he tried to search for a way out. He stood and started running. He didn't know where he was going; just that he could still hear the voices.

Suddenly he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A glint of silver. Sesshomaru looked up. There was a girl. She smiled at him, and gave a small wave. She had the same eyes, hair color, stripes and symbol as him. She was about five feet tall, and kept her short haired tail wrapped around her midsection. A white dress swirled around her form as she turned and walked away.

"WAIT!" He screamed, running after her.

She continued walking as if she hadn't heard him.

"PLEASE WAIT FOR ME!" He shouted; running faster as he reached a hand out to grab her's.

She slowly began to disappear.

Sesshomaru's eyes snapped open. Sweat caused his clothes to cling to his body, and he was clutching the sheets on his bed.

He stood from his bed. Walking on the neatly polished wooden floor, he made his way to the balcony doors. Almost silently, he slipped through them, and walked to the far railing. There was a slight breeze as he gazed up at the nearly full moons and stars.

All he could think of was that girl from his dream.

'She was beautiful,' He thought to himself.

A small smirk lit his features at the thought of her. Then, it suddenly disappeared.

'I don't even know if she exists, let alone who she is,' Sesshomaru thought glumly.

A mask of indifference suddenly covered his face. It had once been a powerful tool in battle, but since the incident it was beginning to become a way of life for him. The shadowesses used his emotions against him, and so he often feared showing them openly. There were a select few people who ever saw him smiling, or heard his laugh anymore.

The girl's bright smile suddenly flashed into his mind once again.

'Would I let her see my smile?' He wondered to himself. 'Could I trust her enough?'

He turned and walked back into his room.

Sesshomaru walked over to the pile of furs by the lit fireplace. On it was a small black puppy. He picked it up and sat down on his bed.

"Suzie, what can I do about this?" He sighed to the Labrador pup.

She replied by yipping and licking his striped cheek. Sesshomaru smiled and scratched her ears, holding her close to his chest.

A quiet knock was suddenly heard at his door.

"Big brother?" Someone asked, cracking the door open.

"Yes InuYasha?" Sesshomaru relied, looking over to the door.

"I had a nightmare, and I can't find Mama or Papa," He explained quietly, slipping in. "Can I stay here?"

"Come here," Sesshomaru replied, setting Suzie down on the floor.

InuYasha waked quietly to the bed next to the fireplace. He sat down on the bed, only to be pulled onto Sesshomaru's lap, and against his chest.

"At least I'm not the only one having nightmares tonight," He whispered in his younger sibling's triangle ear.

InuYasha nodded and wrapped his arms around his older sibling. They sat like that for a long while before Sesshomaru spoke.

"InuYasha, get up," he told h is half-brother.

"What is it nii-san?" InuYasha asked.

Sesshomaru walked out onto the balcony. He strained his ears and could hear commotion by the Entrance Gates.

"Someone's here InuYasha, Sesshomaru answered finally. "We should go to greet them, hurry and dress."

InuYasha nodded, hurrying off to his bed chambers.

Jasmine sat in the horse-drawn carriage between her older brother, Inuomaru, and her younger sister, Isabelle, They had been traveling for several days to get to the Western Palace. They had all been excited about going to meet the king. She hoped that she would get to meet his pups, especially Sesshomaru. She wanted to pay her condolences to him after hearing what had happened to him.

"Sis, look," Inuomaru whispered to her and Isabelle.

They turned their heads to where he was pointing. They sight awed her to no end. It was the Western Palace.

"It's also a shelter during war," Their father, InuYaizou, commented from behind them. He was riding his prized albino unicorn.

"Like Jiji's castle?" Liara, another of Jasmine's younger sister, piped up.

"Yes, like _Lord_ Jiji's father's castle," InuYaizou corrected gently.

"Sorry Papa, I forgot about that," Liara apologized, her cheeks flushed.

"That's alright, Liara," He said, smiling down at his fifth born pup. "Just remember not to make that mistake again."

"Okay," She said quietly.

"Father?" Jasmine asked.

"Hm?"

"What are we going to do when we get there?" Jasmien asked curiously.

"We'll have to wait and find out, now won't we?" InuYaizou replied. "I suppose Seibunishi will have something up his sleeve for us."

"Don't you mean _Lord_ Seibunishi," Isabelle corrected.

"Oh very funny pup," He scoffed teasingly. "We're friends, and he gave me permission to casually address him."

"We're friends with Jiji, and he lectures us for addressing him formally," Isabelle replied matter of factly.

InuYaizou raised his brow at her.

"I suppose I should ask him about that next time I see him, as he will likely be at the palace with his mother and father for the meetings," He replied, looking in front of him.

"He'll be there?" Isabelle asked excitedly.

"Yes, with his father and mother. They'll be there for the meetings of the moons," InuYaizou informed them.

"I thought that was on the night of the full moon," Jasmine stated.

"It is, as well as on the nights one before and one after it. That's why it's called the meetings of the moons," he explained.

"Oh," Jasmine said, quietly, gazing over at the huge, white marble palace.

They were soon at the gate. Two guards stood on the outsides of the gate. Each of them wore silver armor with the symbol of the west on their chests. At their left hips was one sword each. The one on the left stood slightly taller than the other, and had bright green hair, eyes, and a bright green moon on his forehead with a red stripe going through it. The guard standing one the right had pastel blue hair, sky blue eyes, and an upside down blue crescent moon in the center of his forehead; also with a red stripe through it.

InuYaizou drove the unicorn to the front of the group. The guards, recognizing InuYaizou from past visits, bowed and opened the steel gate. After opening it, they stepped out of the way and allowed them to enter.

Inuomaru, Isabelle, and InuYaizou had silver hair, and one green stripe on each cheek and wrist. Inuomaru had his father's golden stripe on each cheek and wrist. Inuomaru had his father's golden eyes, where as Isabelle had her mother's azure blue eyes. Like most demons, they had pointed ears, claws and fangs. InuYaizou was six feet tall, Inuomaru was shoulder height to him, and Isabelle and Jasmine were five feet tall. Kanna, their mother, was shoulder height to Isabelle.

On the corners of the Palace were four huge towers. At the top of them were huge silver flags with a blue crescent moon in the center of them and violet tassels around the edges. Around the south and west sides of the castle were gardens. In the northeast corner was a moor. The northern side was training fields and grazing fields. They eastern side was vineyards, orchards, and vegetable gardens. Around the castle, a good distance from it, was a wall. On each side there was one gate with a path leading to the four main entrances to the castle.

Jasmine looked in awe at the beautiful flowers in the gardens. She looked up at her father.

"Otou-san?" Jasmine called up to him.

He turned the unicorn around.

"Yes Jasmine?" InuYaizou asked after turning back to the right direction.

"If we're not too busy today, may I pleeese go walking in the gardens," She begged cutely, stringing out the 'e' sound in please.

"I don't see why not, but you will have to ask Seibunishi," He replied, nodding her head to the path.

Jasmine looked up. There, by the entrance to the castle, was the royal family.

Sesshomaru jerked his head to the side; cracking his neck. In his hand he held a practice sword. He had just gone through his morning routine in the training fields.

"I guess it's too late to ask to spar with you?" Someone asked from behind him.

Sesshomaru turned to his side. There was a boy, about his age, sitting on the fence around the training field.

"Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"Inuomaru Taiso," He replied.

Sesshomaru nodded to a spare sword under the fence. Inuomaru smirked and jumped down from the fence, picking up the sword after shedding his haori; as did Sesshomaru.

"You know, my sisters have been looking for you," Inuomaru told him as they got into fighting stances.

"I'll remember that," Sesshomaru replied; charging at him

Inuomaru narrowly dodged the attack.

'Father was right, Sesshomaru thought to himself. 'He is quite good.'

"You know," Inuomaru interrupted his thoughts. "Jiji was here a few minuets ago with me. HE went and told my sisters where you are. They'll be here soon."

"How wonderful," Sesshomaru said more to himself than his opponent, who's attack he had just block.

"You don't sound too happy about that, Inuomaru replied. "I'd think someone like you would be happy about that."

"Why should I be happy when women are the entire reason for your coming here!" Sesshomaru shouted; rage taking over.

He hit Inuomaru's sword from his hand, and stepped on his chest after shoving him down.

"You think you know about me?" Sesshomaru said to him. "You know nothing of what I've been through."

With that, Sesshomaru turned only to face his sisters, Jiji, and three girls that he'd never met before. One of them ran up to him; holding two towels.

"Hello," She said when she got to him. "I'm Jasmine."

He took the towel from her. Then he glanced at her face. A look of shock overcame his emotionless mask.

'It's here,' Sesshomaru thought in shock.

Without realizing what he was doing, he reached out and grabbed her upper arm. She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes?" Jasmine asked innocently.

"I need to talk to you," He said quietly.

"Um, okay," She said cheerfully. "Just a minuet. I need to give Inuomaru a towel first."

'This doesn't make any sense,' He thought. 'Why did I have that dream? Why her?"

"Sesshomaru?" Jasmine asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You in there?"

"Let's go," He said, turning and walking away form her.

Jasmine hurried after him. Sesshomaru suddenly realized something. He quickly stopped and turned to look at her.

"How did you know my name?" Sesshomaru questioned her.

"Everyone knows _your _name, what kind of question is that?" Jasmine replied simply.

"How did you know that I wasn't InuYasha, or one of the guard's sons?" He desperately asked.

She sighed, looking at him seriously.

"For one thing," Jasmine started, "I doubt any of the guards have the royal crest. Second, I already met Lord InuYasha at the Castle Entrance, where you failed to be."

"I wasn't there because I had to train, and I was only here training because I had not been informed of your arrival," He bit out at her.

With that, he turned and stormed away from her towards the dojo, which was inside the castle.

Jasmine stood there for a moment before running off after him. Everyone else had gone to see if Inuomaru was alright after being knocked back by Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru!" She screamed. "Wait!"

He ignored her as he entered the dojo.

"Sesshomaru I'm sorry, I didn't mean to sound so harsh," Jasmine tried honestly.

"Forget it," He replied. "It was my fault for thinking that I could trust you."

Sesshomaru, we just met. Why would you judge me so soon?" Jasmine questioned.

He hesitated for a moment before speaking.

"I can't tell you. Not here at least, and not now," Sesshomaru answered, wiping the sweat off his neck, face, and torso with the towel that Jasmine had handed him earlier.

"But you will tell me, won't you?" She asked him.

He nodded, looking away from her face.

"My parents don't know that I know this," She said quietly, "but I heard them talking a couple of days before we left. I know about what happened to you. I want to help you. I want to be friends."

Sesshomaru didn't say anything. He didn't even look at her face, not being sure on how to take that information.

"And how to you expect to do this?" He asked finally.

"For starter, this," She said, walking over to him and placing both hands on the stump of his left arm. After a few seconds, her hands started glowing green. When she opened her eyes wand pulled her hands away, his arm started re-growing. In a matter of second, he had his left arm back.

He slowly raised his hand up to eye level; examining it. It was perfect! Right down to the poison in his claws and the two violet stripes on his wrist.

"Thank you," Sesshomaru told her, hugging her tightly.

"Your welcome, Sieso," She told him, returning the embrace.

"Sieso?" He inquired, letting her go.

"Don't you like it?" She replied. "It's a nick name."

"I know what it is," Sesshomaru replied.

"If you don't like it, just say so," She told him.

"No, its fine," He replied. "Come on, I'll go get changed and show you around the castle."

Jasmine nodded, following him out the dojo.

"Neat!" Jasmine exclaimed; looking at a rather large picture on the wall. "Did you draw this?"

"Yes," Sesshomaru replied. "Do you like it?"

"Very much. Were you there?" Jasmine asked; it was a drawing of his father fighting another demon.

"No, but I was told quite a bit about it," He replied.

"Oh," She said quietly. "When did you draw it?"

"I was about two hundred years old then, so about three hundred years ago," Sesshomaru answered.

"So you've had it for quite a while them," Jasmine replied.

"Yes, I have," He said.

"Do you have any other drawings?" She question.

"They're hidden," He replied. "I could show you where they are, as long as you promise not to tell anyone else where they are."

"Okay," Jasmine said. "I promise."

He nodded, turning towards the door. She followed him silently. They walked down three staircases and several halls before coming to a halt.

Sesshomaru turned and held a finger to his lips. Jasmine nodded at him again. He turned back around. They had stopped in front of a portrait of his father, mother, and step mother. He pushed the portrait in. It moved backwards a few inches, and then swung backwards, revealing a small passageway for them.

"Hold on to my tail," He whispered to her; holding out the fluffy appendage for her. "Try not to pull on it. The portrait will close on its own."

"Alright," She said, wrapping it loosely around her slim waist, and using her tail to hold it in place. "Let's go."

Sesshomaru nodded, turning from her once more, he climbed into the passageway. Jasmine followed closely behind him. Because of her dress, it was difficult for her to crawl though the high passage. She heard the portrait snap back into position after a few crawl-paces. After a few minuets he stopped and turned around. Sesshomaru pulled her closer to him with his tail.

"Sit in my lap," He told her.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"Sit in my lap," He repeated.

"Why?" She asked shyly.

"Just trust me, alright?" Sesshomaru answered with a small sigh.

With an unseen blush, she carefully crawled into his warm lap, just as she had been told. He held her firmly against his chiseled chest, and scooted foreword.

"Don't move," Sesshomaru commanded gently in her ear.

"O-okay," Jasmine whispered back.

With that, he pushed them foreword once more, causing them to fall through a passage through the floor. Jasmine held onto him as tightly as she could to stop form screaming.

They landed safely on the floor.

"It's alright Jasmine," He said, setting her down on shaky legs.

"Don't _ever_ do that to me again," She told him seriously, clinging to his chest to stop from falling.

"Sorry, I was afraid that if I told you what would happen that you wouldn't want to come," Sesshomaru said apologetically.

"Well you shouldn't have thought that,' Jasmine retorted, finding her balance.

"Are you a breedress?" He asked, very intentionally changing the subject.

"What?" She squeaked, taking his question entirely the wrong way.

"Must I always repeat myself?" Sesshomaru said with a barely visible smirk.

"Yes, I am. Why?" Jasmine answered quizzically.

"Can you create fire?" He asked.

"Not very well, but yes, I can," She answered.

"Good, do it," Sesshomaru told her, stepping away.

"Why?" Jasmine asked, becoming quite frustrated with all these riddles.

"Because I can't create it very well either," Sesshomaru replied.

Jasmine remained silent.

Without another word to each other, they concentrated their energies into a small orb. After a matter of second, the orbs sparked, and their fires were lit.

"Is there anything to light in here?" Jasmine asked him.

"Yes, follow me," He said, walking straight foreword.

After about five paces he stopped and knelt down.

The orb floated foreword and stopped in the center of a pile of sticks in a small fireplace, which lit slowly. When he was satisfied with the size of the fire in the fireplace, he stood.

"Wait here," He told Jasmine, unwrapping his tail from her waist as he walked to a part of the room even Jasmine's demonic sight couldn't find. He returned a minuet later with a torch.

"Light it," He told her.

She did so. He walked to the other wall, and lit another torch, and then went over to where they came in at and lit the two torches there. Between those two torches was a ladder.

"Sesshomaru, why didn't we take the ladder down?" Jasmine asked him.

"Because the torches weren't lit, so I couldn't see to climb down the ladder," He answered.

"Oh," She muttered, not for the last time that day.

"Sit down, I'll get some pictures out," He said, walking over to a shelf filled with boxes.

"There were some large, plushy pillows on the floor. Jasmine sat on one of them, watching Sesshomaru as he sifted through some boxes. After a few minuets, he sat next to her; holding some parchment.

"Be careful, these are kind of old," Sesshomaru warned.

"Alright," Jasmine replied, taking the drawing gently in her hands.

She turned so that the light was on the drawings better so she could see them.

"Sieso, these are beautiful!" She told him.

"Thanks," He said weakly, looking away from her.

"What's wrong?" Jasmine asked, setting the pictures aside.

"It's just that…never mind," He said.

"Sesshomaru, tell me what's wrong," Jasmine demanded.

He looked away sadly.

"I can't help you if you won't talk to me," She told him.

She waited another moment before standing. Sesshomaru looked up at her.

"If you won't let me help you, then there's no point in me being here," Jasmine told him, turning and starting to leave.

"Wait!" He shouted; grabbing her hand quickly. "Don't go,"

"Will you let me help you?" She asked him, not turning around.

"Promise me you won't repeat anything I tell you to anyone. You can't journal about it, and can't mention it to me unless we are here, in this room," Sesshomaru told her.

"I promise," Jasmine pledged.

"Then I will allow you to help me."

Chapter Two- Arrival of the Royals

"InuYaizou, it's been a while," Seibunishi stated, sitting at his desk.

"Indeed it has, Seibunishi," InuYaizou replied, sitting across from him.

"Tell me, why is it that you, after all these years, decided to come to the castle?" Seibunishi asked, leaning foreword.

"Is there such a problem with an old friend wishing to get away from his worries?" InuYaizou questioned.

"I know you InuYaizou. What did you come for?" He demanded seriously.

InuYaizou gave a long, tired sigh.

"Kanna and I have been talking, and we've decided that we want to dismiss the betrothal between Sesshomaru and Jasmine," He stated.

Seibunishi was silent for a moment.

"Allow me to speak with Nishiria about it first," Seibunishi said quietly, slightly shocked.

"Alright, thank you," InuYaizou thanked.

Seibunishi stood and looked out the window behind his desk.

"May I inquire as to why you wish for this?" Seibunishi asked.

"We don't see it appropriate with what has happened to Sesshomaru," InuYaizou replied.

"And what if we refuse to honor your wishes?" Seibunishi inquired.

"We can meet later and plan on what to do," InuYaizou answered. "Perhaps we can come to an agreement that will please everyone."

Seibunishi nodded.

"I'll talk to Nishiria about it, and see what Ayako thinks as well," he replied. "She doesn't yet know about the betrothal."

"Alright. I'll go talk to Kanna," InuYaizou told him, standing.

"Send the guard in when you leave," Seibunishi told him.

InuYaizou nodded, turned, and left. Seibunishi watched him relay his message to one of the guards standing outside the study door.

"My Lord?" The guard asked, bowing on one knee.

"Retrieve Nishiria and Ayako," He stated, not looking at the guard.

"As you wish, My Lord," The guard said; standing and going to do as he had been commanded.

Seibunishi sat back down at his desk and pulled out some papers. He dipped his quill in the inkpot, and got to work.

Jasmine sat, staring into the fire. Sesshomaru's head was on her chest, his arms around her small form. Jasmine had one arm around his shoulders, and was stroking his hair with the other. He had told her everything. About being captured. About being molested. About being raped. About wanting to die, just to get away form them. About the spells and potions they forced on him. About everything.

She had kept her promise. She listened to him and didn't criticize him for how he felt.

'I wouldn't have done any better,' Jasmine had sadly thought.

"Sieso?" She asked.

"Hm?"

"How long ago were you brought back to the castle?'

"Two months ago," He answered.

"Have you told anyone about it before?" She asked.

"Just you," Sesshomaru replied. "Why?"

"You just seemed really eager to tell me everything, that's all," Jasmine answered quietly.

It was silent for a moment.

"Jasmine, why do you want to help me?" Sesshomaru asked; looking up at her.

"Because I want to be you friend, and friends help each other," She answered.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" He asked.

"Is there something wrong with wanting to befriend you?" She asked him.

"No, it just seems like everyone who wants to befriend me wants it because of my title, or for gold," Sesshomaru explained.

"Papa only makes friends with good people, and he's known your father for years," Jasmine said, "and so I'd hoped you would be like him."

"And what if I was the complete opposite of that?" He asked.

"Then I would be disappointed. I'd gotten my hopes up," Jasmine answered truthfully.

He fell silent for a moment, laying his head back down on her chest.

"Sesshomaru, I hope you get better soon," Jasmine whispered in his ear.

He snuggled closer to her chest.

"I hope so too, Jasmine," He whispered quietly into her breasts.

"Oh! I remembered something!" Jasmine exclaimed, sitting up.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked.

Jasmine pulled a string from around her neck. On the end of it was a small, black velvet bag.

"This is for you," She told him, holding the bag out to him.

Sesshomaru took the bag. He loosened the string and dumped the contents out in his hand.

"What are they?" He asked, looking down at the tiny red spheres.

"Blood stone chakras," She answered. "They're said to heal physical, emotional, and mental wounds."

"Thanks," He said, putting the spheres back in the pouch.

"You're welcome," She said. "I wasn't sure what you'd like, but I had a bunch extra of those."

"You collect these?" He asked, holding up the bag.

"Yeah," Jasmine answered. "I'd show you the others, but I haven't been shown to my room yet."

"You haven't?" Sesshomaru asked, suddenly excited.

"No, why?" Jasmine asked suspiciously.

"That means that they haven't prepared you room yet," He said standing. "Come on!"

"Wait! Sesshomaru where are we going?" She asked, following him up the ladder.

"You'll see," He said, crawling through the passage.

"What about the torches and the fireplace?" She asked, crawling out of the portrait hole.

"Cala will take care of it," He replied. "Let's go."

"Sesshomaru!" Jasmine shouted, jumping in front of him.

"What?" He asked, stopping so he wouldn't run into her.

"Tell me what's going on. And who's Cala?" She asked him, panting.

"Cala is the servant who showed me where the passage is," Sesshomaru replied, "and where we're going is the head of servant's office."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

Sesshomaru smirked, picked her up bridal-style, and started off at a run down the hall.

"You'll see."

"Kanna," InuYaizou said, closing the door behind him.

She looked up form her spot on the bed.

"How'd it go?" She asked, setting her book aside.

"He said that he would talk to Nishiria and Ayako about it, and that he'd call us for a meeting when they come to a decision," He explained, sitting next to her.

"Oh…" She said quietly. "Perhaps we should just forget about the whole thing."

"Kanna," InuYaizou said warningly. "We will speak to them later and figure something out to please everyone."

"Okay, I just hope we're doing the right thing," Kanna said, cuddling him.

"We are, trust me," he said, holing her close to his chest.

Kanna nodded, closing her eyes tiredly.

"I have an idea about what we could do," Kanna told him, yawning.

"Tell me when you wake, koi," InuYaizou said to her gently.

'She is still tired from our long journey,' He thought to himself, moving to lay her down on the bed.

"InuYaizou," Kanna whispered. "Be here when I wake up, okay?"

"Of course," He told her. "Now sleep."  
She closed her eyes, and not a moment later she was asleep. InuYaizou smiled down at his sleeping mate. He knew she shouldn't still be tired; she had slept most of the way there.

"Gods let it be so," He whispered to himself, sliding down her body until he got to her stomach. He laid the side of his head on her stomach so his ear was pressed against it. He could hear three heartbeats. Kanna was pregnant with twins.

"Seibunishi, what's wrong," Nishiria asked as she walked into the study, Ayako following close behind.

"Sit down," He told them, not looking up form his work.

"Seibunishi, why did you call us here?" Ayako asked, sitting in the chair across from his.

"I spoke with InuYaizou a few moments ago," He informed them, still not looking up.

"What did you talk about?" Nishiria asked.

He sighed; cradling his face in his hands.

"Seibunishi," Nishiria said, touching his arm.

He gently grabbed her hand.

"Ayako," Seibunishi said. "When Sesshomaru was born, we had him betrothed to InuYaizou and Kanna's daughter, Jasmine. Today InuYaizou asked to have that betrothal dismissed."

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"Does Sesshomaru know about this?" Ayako asked quietly.

"Not to our knowledge," Nishiria answered.

"What did you tell him?" Ayako asked.

"I told him that I'd talk to you two, and call him and Kanna here when we were ready for them," He answered, looking over at her, and releasing Nishiria's hand.

"We…we should give ourselves some time to contemplate on what to do. Call them here over dinner," Nishiria suggested, hesitating somewhat.

"Alright," Seibunishi said quietly.

"I don't think we should honor it," Ayako said. "Sesshomaru's been through enough already."

"InuYaizou and Kanna think that too," Seibunishi informed her. "I'm sure we can come to a decision that will please everyone."

"Okay," She whispered, her eyes shining over with tears. "I should go."

"Ayako," Seibunishi called after her retreating form. "Ayako wait."

She didn't listen, and walked into the hall. He stood to go after her, but Nishiria stopped him.

"Give her some time to calm down," She whispered to him.

Seibunishi nodded simply, sitting back down.

"I need to go to Totosi's hut. I will only be gone for a few days, but I need to have the swords made before the boys' birthdays," He told her tiredly.

"Alright," Nishiria replied, moving to stand behind him. "Be careful when you go, I don't want to hear about you getting injured again on one of these trips."

He grunted in response as she started massaging his neck and shoulders.

"You spoil me," He said with a smirk as her slowly lay his head back on her chest.

"I love you," She replied. "I have the right to spoil you."

"Yes you do," Seibunishi agreed with a moan.

"I suppose I could talk to Ayako about spoiling you some more tonight," Nishiria whispered in his ear.

"Tell me, mate, what exactly do you plan to do?" He asked, looking up at her beautiful face.

Nishiria leaned down, planting a loving kiss on her soft lips.

"I guess you'll just have to wait and find out," She replied, caressing his cheek with one hand and wrapping the other across his shoulders. "Supposing Ayako agrees."

He kissed her again.

"I can't wait," He whispered back.

Nishiria was about to reply when a knock was heard at the door. Seibunishi sighted, pulling Nishiria's arms from his person.

"Enter," He called out.

A young neko youkai entered the room hesitantly. She bowed, being careful not to drop the white pillow she was carrying.

"Yes?" he asked, trying hard not to moan when Nishiria started massaging his shoulders again.

"Master Seibunishi!" A voice called out.

Seibunishi felt a sharp prick on is nose. Calmly, he brought his right hand to his nose. A small flea demon fell from his nose to the palm of his hand.

"Yes Myoga?" Seibunishi asked.

"It's…nice…to…taste…you…again…master," The flea demon gasped out.

"What do you want Myoga?" He asked again.

Myoga sat cross-legged in Seibunishi's palm, his four arms crossed as well.

"My lord…Lady Nishiria….you're younger sister, Lady Izayoi, has just entered the castle gates," He reported. "She has her family and some other relatives with her."

Seibunishi sight tiredly; not quite wanting to deal with his siblings at the moment.

"Have her showed to her rooms. Inform her that I have some matters to attend to before I can speak with them," He told Myoga.

"Yes Lord Seibunishi," Myoga said, bowing just before turning and jumping back onto the pillow.

"Make sure that they don't speak with Sesshomaru," Nishiria called out just before the door closed.

"Yes Milady," The servant replied politely.

"Now, My Love, you may go after Ayako," Nishiria told Seibunishi as she left the study.

Ayako stood in the gardens; watching her pups play with their newly acquainted friends. She knew that Seibunishi would go looking for her, but she didn't care. Not at that moment, al least. For the time being all she wanted was to be with her children.

'Did they do that to Sakura as well?' Ayako wondered; a tear falling down her cheek.

She felt a warmth behind her, and knew that her husband had come for her.

"Ayako," He muttered into her raven locks from behind, wrapping his arms around her. "Why are you saddened koi?"

Ayako took in a shaky breath.

"Did you have Sakura betrothed?" She asked him quietly.

He tucked some hair behind her ear.

"No, we didn't," He told her.

She nodded, wrapping her arms around herself.

"Ayako, what's wrong," He knew why she was upset, but he needed to know the extent of it from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked, turning to look at him.

"I didn't think it was important," He replied.

"It shouldn't have mattered," Ayako half-shouted at him. "I love him as if he were my own child. You should have told me!" She stepped out of his grasp; tears of anger and of sadness running down her cheeks.

"Ayako, please," Seibunishi begged, not wanting to catch the children's attention.

"No Seibunishi! You should have told me about this!" Ayako shouted. "You should have told me," She whispered, finally giving in and letting out her tears, kneeling down on the ground.

Seibunishi knelt down and embraced her against his chest; running his claws through her black hair.

"It's alright Ayako," Seibunishi cooed in her ear. "I'm sorry. I didn't think anything of the betrothal when we wed. I was a fool for not telling you before now. I'm sorry."

Every once in a while he would glance up to check on the pups, but otherwise worked on consoling his wife.

After a while she fell into a light slumber, and he carried her in his arms to his bed chamber so they would be together with she rested.

Seibunishi deeply wished Nishiria to be there. He detested not knowing what to do about his mates. Nishiria was hardly ever angered, and always seemed to be able to help with other's problems. He needed desperate help. He had never meant to upset Ayako; he had thought it best to not tell her of the betrothal, and that it would be better that way. How he wished that would have been true. For a moment he considered trying to reach her telepathically, but what if Ayako woke and he didn't notice? He would have to be quick, he decided finally.

Seibunishi closed his eyes in concentration; reaching out to his mate. After a few moments he finally reached her.

:Nishiria: He asked her mentally.

:Yes, Seibunishi? What is it that you need: Nishiria replied.

:I need to speak with you, koi: Seibunishi replied.

:Where are you:

:In my bed chambers. Move quietly, Ayako is asleep:

:I'll be there in a moment: She replied, breaking the connection.

Seibunishi gave a long sigh, nuzzling tiredly into Ayako's raven locks. This was going to be a long day.

"Yes, Milord?" The servant asked from his desk.

"I need you to move Jasmine Taiso's room," Sesshomaru said quickly.

"What?" Jasmine asked him. "Why?"

Sesshomaru glanced at her, but only long enough to catch her eyes as if to say 'be quiet' or 'you'll see'. She also noticed the smallest of smirks on his face.

"Where to?" He asked Sesshomaru, pulling a book off the bookshelf behind him.

Sesshomaru flipped through the pages until he found the one he wanted near the back of the book. He pointed to a small square. In it the servant wrote 'Jasmine Taiso'. Upon closer inspection, she saw that the square next to it read 'Sesshomaru Taiyoukai'.

"I'll make sure the room is prepared immediately, Milord," He politely said; inclining his head in Sesshomaru's direction.

Sesshomaru turned, pulling Jasmine along with him as he walked out the door.

"Sesshomaru what are you…" Jasmine started.

"Not now,' Sesshomaru interrupted.

Jasmine sighted. She was getting tired of being told to not talk.

"Where are we going?" She asked after a minuet.

"My room," He answered shortly.

"Why?" She asked.

"Se we can talk over lunch," Sesshomaru replied, opening the door to a stairwell. "Backup."

"Why?" Jasmine asked.

"Just trust me," He told her.

She did as he said to. Sesshomaru's aura suddenly flared, and he transformed into his demon form.

"_Climb on_," He told her in inu-youkai.

Hesitantly, she climbed onto his back.

"_Hold on tight_," He commanded.

She did so. When he felt her grip the soft fur on the scruff of his neck, he jumped p to the landing. Turning, he did so again. And again. And again. And again. The process continued until he reached the final landing, and told her to get off his back; once again, in inu-youkai.

She climbed off his back, and backed up some so he could transform back. Once he had done so, they walked through the pearl-white doors and down the black-and-white marble halls.

Jasmine stayed close to imp the entire way. Transforming that much in so little time can easily wear one out, and she wanted to make sure he didn't collapse in the hall.

She opened the door for him when they reached it. After they were both in the room, she closed the door and followed him the bed. They sat next to each other on the bed, until Jasmine noticed Suzie and moved to the furs to pet her.

"She's so cute!" Jasmine exclaimed.

"Her name is Suzie," Sesshomaru informed her. "I have a golden retriever pup too, but he's usually in the fardens."

"Can we go there after lunch?" She asked; looking over at him.

"Alright," He replied.

Jasmine became concerned.

"You're tired," She stated.

"I'll be fine," Sesshomaru replied.

"If you want to take a nap…" She started.

"Jasmine, I'm fine," Sesshomaru said strictly.

She looked as if she was going to argue before nodding and going back to petting Suzie.

"What's the golden retriever's name?" Jasmine asked curiously.

"Simba," He replied.

"When did you get them?" She asked.

"My sisters got them for me when I came back," He replied.

Jasmine smiled.

"That was nice of them," She said, scratching Suzie's velvet ears.

He shrugged his shoulders.

"I guess," Sesshomaru said.

"We brought my dogs with us," Jasmine informed him. "I don't know where they are though."

"We can look for them later," Sesshomaru replied.

Just then a knock was heard at the door.

"Come in,' Sesshomaru called in a demanding tone.

Three servants entered the room. The first one bowed politely, being sure to get out of the way for the other two. The second and third were holding silver trays with food on them. They carefully walked over to the small, round table by the glass door; the first servant following them to take the food from the trays and put it on the table.

"Is there anything else you wish for, Milord?" One of the servants politely asked.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Jasmine. She shook her head.

"No, you are dismissed," He answered.

They all bowed and left silently.

Jasmine released Suzie and stood up. Sesshomaru did the same. He walked over to the table and pulled a chair out for her. She sat in it, and smoothed her dress out before he pushed the chair a small bit closer to the table for her and sat across the table from her.

They ate the broth and bread that had been served to them.

"So who's supposed to come for the meetings?" Jasmine asked curiously; wanting to purr as the warm broth slipped down her throat.

"The Western Lords," Sesshomaru answered.

"That's it?" She asked after sipping the broth.

"Yes. The other Kings come either in mid winter of mid summer," He explained, swallowing a piece of bread.

"Do they always come to the West?" She questioned.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because we're the strongest Kingdom in the world. That also comes as being the busiest," Sesshomaru took another bite from his bread, and sipped some broth.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked, dipping a corner of the bread in the brother and eating it.

"People are always trying to beg for help, make treaties, threaten war, that kind of thing," Sesshomaru explained, sipping his broth.

"I'm sure that happens to the other three Kings as well," Jasmine replied.

"I know, but they're no where near as powerful as the West, so it happens here even more that in any of the other Kingdoms," He told her casually. "But even then, the Lords take care of the war threats, so if war did break out then they'd be safer here than in lands."

Jasmine sipped her broth quietly, not sure what to say to that statement. Sesshomaru looked up at her after a moment.

"Jasmine?" He asked.

"Yes?"

"Are you still hungry?"

"No, why?"

"Good," He replied, quickly picking her up and running out to the balcony. When he got close to the edge, he jumped. Because of his demonic blood, he landed safely on the ground.

"Why did you do that?" Jasmine asked as he set her down.

"My aunts are here," Sesshomaru answered. "They have a habit of being too caring."

"Then we'd better get going before they think to look over the balcony," Jasmine replied, walking off through the gardens.

Sesshomaru glanced up at the balcony before following quickly after her.

"Izayoi, please, I'm sure Seibunishi has his reasons for not wanting us to see Sesshomaru just yet," Izayoi's mate, InuNaitou begged.

"I don't care!" She shouted. "He doesn't have any right to do this! He didn't even tell us that Sesshomaru had been found!"

"Izayoi stop this now!" InuNaitou demanded, grabbing her upper left arm.

"No!" She shouted. "I want to see him!"

"I know you do, and so do I, and so do your sisters, but they're doing as Seibunishi told them to none-the-less," He replied, holding his now weeping mate against his chest.

"I've been so worried about him," She bawled into his chest. "It isn't fair!"

InuNaitou gave no reply, but simply held her tighter, supporting her weight against his.

"Father?" A small boy replied.

"What is it, pup?" InuNaitou replied.

"My cousin wasn't in his room," The child replied.

InuNaitou nodded and picked Izayoi up bridal-style.

"Let's go back to our chambers," He told the boy as he started walking down the hall in the direction they had just come from.

The guard walked silently down the hall. The red and yellow clan lords had just arrived at the castle. He had been assigned to inform Lord Seibunishi of their arrivals, and he had to be quick because the red clan lord needed to speak to Lord Seibunishi.

He knocked on the door to Lord Seibunishi's bed chambers and waited for a reply.

"Enter," He heard the lord call out.

The guard opened the door and bowed after entering.

"What is it?" Seibunishi demanded.

"My lord, the royals of the red and yellow clans have arrived. They wish to speak with you," The guard reported.

"Whatever it is they have to say can wait until tomorrow's meetings," He replied. "Now go."

The guard went to Lord Seibunishi's study and told the lords of his answer. They thanked him for telling them and then dismissed him.

Quickly making his way down the several flights of stairs, he went to the guard and servants chamber floors. After a few quiet halls he entered a room.


End file.
